


Warm me with your hands

by Deepy



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepy/pseuds/Deepy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earning trust is not easy. And Smith dragging Ross home was a stupid move. Or an incredibly good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me with your hands

**Author's Note:**

> I finally contributed to my favourite AU in my favourite fandom.  
> I wrote this a bit now and then for a month but I finally did it. So sorry for any spellings.  
> I am Deep-bluuuue-sea on tumblr btw

Ross were watching the snowflakes falling outside the car window. There was a warmth radiating from the car and from his seat that he had not felt in such a long time. The one that goes in to your very core.  
Smith Was driving, concentrating on the road and yet unconciously wearing a small grin, as if he was bringing home a trophy. The radio in the car was put on and old rock station and the sounds were blending with the soft hums of Smith´s voice.  
_

"Make yourself at home, mate", Smith said absentmindedly as he was toeing off his boots in the hallway and throwing his leather jacket on a nearby stool. He walked right into the kitcken probably to pour himself a drink of somthing. Ross was standing still in the hallway for a moment, taking the scenery in. 

The flat was rather small, consisting of a bedroom, tv-room, WC + shower and a kitchen. The TV was already on and the laugh track from some comedy show was playing, the col light from the TV luminating the room.

Walking over to the TV-room he saw the utter mess of boxes, papers and beer cans that were littering the small table in front of the sofa. He couln´t help but cringe a little. How messy were these guys, seriously.  
_

Some hours later the main door closed. Trott was home from work and brushing the snow off from his shoulders. Smith was signaling for Ross to stay in the sofa before he walked out into the allway.  
When Trott had removed his boots Smith grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The darkness engulfed them as he let his arm encircle Trott´s middle, resting his cheek in Trott´s neck.

Trott was in a state of surprise, the only time Smith had done something similar like this before he was thrown on he bed and stripped as fast as possible.

"Smith, sunshine, I just got home and I probably need a shower", he sighed, faking uninterest in Smith´s touch but also letting his tiredness get the better of him.

Smith let out a slight sigh before lifting his face. "I brought him home".

"Wait what? What do you mean?", Trott recalled that Smith had mentioned a certain gargoyle previously, a seemingly lonely soul stuck in a deteriorating old church. There was this fascination that had twinkled in Smith´s eyes earlier in the week when he time and time again decided to go and try to talk to him.

"Smith, did you actually bring home a gargoyle?" There was a tensing up in Trott´s voice that made Smith´s nerves shake.  
"Yes".  
A movement from Trott and within a second he had flicked the light switch. Trott was almost glaring up at him.  
"Why did you bring a completely unknown creature home? Are you planning on keeping it like a pet?"

"That/gargoyle is a He, Trott."  
Trott was getting truly annoyed here. Smith needed to try and properly explain.

"He was stuck in that place for so long, forbidden to leave unless he found some place else to belong to. And it´s not like I dragged him here against his will. He was calling me."

"Are you sure you aren´t giving yourself a bit too much credit here?" 

"Maybe. Look I couldn´t leave him there. Who knows when he last actually talked to someone."

"No gargoyle pals?" Trott arched a doubtful brow, but the bite from his voice was almost gone.

"He was the only living one. I know this probably seems like against my nature, but I just couldn´t leave him there Trott, I just couldn´t."

Trott was looking down at the carpet.

"So what are you planning on doing with him? Bang him?"

"Pff. Nah Trott, I am quite sure he barely knows what that means. Look, can we just give him a chance?"  
The softness in Smith´s plea made Trott´s tense shoulders to suddenly relax when he released a sigh.

"Fine." Before he could turn around and walk out through the door Smith was holding onto his chin and softly kissing him on the lips. The bristle was quite rough but Trott could never get over how soft Smith´s lips actually were.

_

Trott was fixing his shirt back to a more presentable state with the right button in the right hole. 

Smith was wearing one of his priced shit-eating grins and messy hair, tell tale signs of the amazing vertical tango they just experienced. Plus Smith´s extrodinary blowjob skills.

To Trott´s huge relief the gargoyle was completely oblivious and still watching TV. The concept of an apparatus able to capture a person´s point of view was a rather amazing thing. He had heard of cameras before and was rather interested in technology.

As Trott came closer, the gargoyle turned his head slightly and locked eyes with Trott. There was this perfect chiseled beauty that lay over his features, and more gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey there", Trott said with a polite half smile. "I am Trott, the caretaker of that stupid kelpie over there", he pointed with his thumb to Smith who was making something in the kitchen. "What´s your name?"

A couple of seconds went by and you could almost see the thoughts running through his head.

"Ross I guess." The creature had a soothing voice.  
"You guess?"  
"It was never given to me by anybody, but I do like that name."  
"Then Ross it is". Trott wanted to ask so much more about Ross, why he was still in that church in it´s battered state and why he was the only one with magic. But those could wait.

_

There was so many things that Ross had to get accustomed to in his new home. The view from the tv-room, the TV, the noises his roommates made in the bedroom and thought he wasn´t listening to, the fleeting casual touches. Smith even insisted that Ross should try and sleep with them in their bed. Even though he was curious he never felt like that was his place. The bedroom was the part of the flat that wasn´t his to use.

_

Ross couldn´t sleep. To be honest he didn´t even try. Sadly he scared the living crap out of Trott the first time he was up at 3 am to have a glass of water, forgetting that Ross would be sitting on the living room floor.

"Trouble sleeping?" Ross asked casually, still by one if the windows.  
"Something like that. Aren´t you gonna go sleep?"  
"Nah, Trott. I´m not even sure I /can sleep. I could go gargoyle-mode and pretend to be a decoration from the balcony again if that helps."  
"That won´t be necessary Ross", Trott sighed slightly with a small smile dragging the courner of is mouth Trott stood and looked at him with calm yet tired eyes. The past weeks that this gargoyle had been living with them he had really started warming up to them.  
_

Ross was in the sofa, watching TV with smith who was leaning onto him.The touchy-feely nature of Smith was something Ross now almost longed for, his touch was always so warm.  
It was rather late, they were waiting for Trott to get home with the thai food.  
They were watching some cheesy hollywood movie and the Love interest were /finally kissing the main character in a heartwarming embrace.

"What does that feel like?", Ross asks.  
"What", Smith says without taking his eyes from the TV.  
Ross hesitates a second or two before continuing "kissing. I know it´s an act of love or whatever, I watched many weddings over in the church. But I always wondered what if felt like."

Smith sat up, giving the gargoyle his full attention.  
"People kiss each other to show that they love them or just plain desire to sleep with them, honestly."  
"Love, huh? You sound pretty experienced, Smith"  
"I mean", Smith´s face split up to a huge grin "not meaning to brag here but I´m doing pretty good."  
"With Trott?"  
"Yeah I mean, that guy can seem like a stern control-freak and all, but he sure is a freak in bed if you 

know what I mean."  
Ross was a bit confused.  
"You know about sex, right?" Smith needed to be sure he wasn´t saying things that went over the other´s head.  
" I know that a man and a woman can make a baby."  
"So you don´t actually know about it." Smith´s hand that first was placed on the sofa started to move up Ross´ arm. "The desire to pleasure someone and see them writhing in extacy, and know that it is you that makes them feel like that."  
Ross eyes tinkled an unlikely colour of blue as he watched Smith talk so sensually.  
"The tingling under your skin," his hand swept up Ross´ shoulder " the excitement " along his collarbone "and the pleasure pooling in your stomach."

Ross shivered a little, Staring at Smith. Smith was giving out his most sellable point: his charming smile. Even without the spell he was sure he could score with Ross. If his anatomy works that way.

"Hey I´m home!", could be heard from the hallway.

"I think you should go and give Trott a hug", Smith said with a more pointed look.  
Ross was nervous but his legs took him to the hallway before he could think twice about it.Trott had removed his boots and jacket (placed the plastic bag with the food on a nearby chair) and was looking up at him with a smile that turn into surpise when he got closer.  
Ross carefully put his arms around Trott and squeezed him closer. Trott felt so nice, his hair smelled of that expencive shampoo Smith had shoplifted some months ago. Trott put his hands up Ross´ back, his warm open hands caressing him.  
As Ross slowly pulled apart he gave Trott an unsecure glance, not sure if he should feel ashamed or not. 

Trott could quite literally do this very embarassing for him if he started questioning his actions.

Trott´s eyes were soft and half-lidded, something very endearing about him. He put his hand on Trott´s cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb before gently tugging Ross´face towards him. Ross held his breath as Trott´s lips met his own. His whole body was tingling in the most delightful way.  
Ross opened his eyes when Trott slowly moved away, quickly grabbing Trott and smashing into him again.  
He has wanted this for so long.

Suddenly he felt a warmth on his neck that made him moan. Smith had moved up behind him and wanted to take part of the action. His arms hug Ross´shoulders and pulled him closer. Ross turned his head to get a better look at Smith. Smith kissed Ross and sucked his underlip into his own mouth. Trott dragged the palm of his hand Over Ross´chest while watching them. 

Had this been Smith´s plan all along?  
The fae brok apart, looking at each other with heavy breaths.  
"Wow ..." Ross was a loss for proper words.  
"That was" Smith tried, "Intense mate. Would you like a round two?" his eyes turned at Trott as if to see the other man´s approval.

"Ross, do you trust us?", Trott´s voice was if possible deeper than usual.  
"Yes".  
"Then you will tell us to stop if things doesn´t feel right. Okay?"  
Ross nods, feeling how Trott takes a hold of his hand and lead the three of them into the bedroom. Smith let the door be opened and the lights in the hallway iluminated the bedroom, he started stripping his t-shirt as Ross removes Trott´s button-up before he kisses him again. Ross´ kisses were careful yet gaining confidence for every second. Trott drags a hand through his hair, enjoying the softness of it.

Smith pulled the covers and left them by the end of the bed. "Trott, how do you want to do this?"  
"Ross, sit by the pillows", and as commanded he sat with his head against the fame of the bed right by all the pillows. It has been Smith´s idea to get the riddiculous amount of them but Trott had started to see the appeal.

"Would you like to see a show, sunshine?", Trott took two steps towards Smith, who emidiately lowered his head into the crook of Trott´s neck. Ross swallowed, nodding insecurely. "Don´t worry, you will have our full attention in a bit. But first, I want to shag Smith into the matress." Smith moaned from just the dirty talk.  
Trott nibbled on Smith´s earlobe as his hand found a nipple, giving it a careful pinch. Smith moaned again, casually moving his hips towards Trott. Taking the hint Trott un-buttoned both their jeans, letting them fall to the floor and shuffling them further into a courner of thier dark bedroom.  
Smith´s hands went behind Trott´s back and squeezed his behind. Trott gasped quitely, feeling the taller man smirk against his forehead. He was not gonna let that pass. With enough controll and speed Trott had pulled and laid Smith down on his back on the bed, himself on top and grinding their dicks together through their underwear. Smith´s moans and groans got louder, pulling a face of pleasure.

Ross was watchnig them intensely, his legs pulled underneath him and a blush decorating his cheeks. His breathing was faster than before and the glass ornament between his legs had started to grow. He looked down at his own body, wondering if this was what his new companions felt like.

While Trott had magically pulled lube out from his stash he went down, pulling Smith´s and his own underwear off, his hands then caressing the inside of Smith´s thighs and pulling them apart. One finger sliding over his balls before traveling up his dick.  
Trott started preparing Smith who was almost panting by now. Ross crawled over on all four to the end of the bed where Smith lay and kissed him upside-down.Ross´ breath was was tickling on his skin and it made him smile into the kiss. Ross´hands was moving, almost massaging his crest, dragging his fingers through the fuss.  
Trott was readying up and circling Smith´s entrance with his dick before rather carefully pushing in. 

Even Ross could feel the kelpie tensing up, taking his lips away to be able to look at him. Eyes shut, gritting teeth behind half-closed lips, face in full concentration.  
"All good mate?"  
"Yeah Trott ... fuck me."  
Trott started thrusting his hips, slower going faster, skin slapping against skin. Ross had never seen anything like it, and even though the men were making noises as if in pain, he could feel his heart beating faster and the tingles moving downwards.  
"Ross, please, touch me."  
/But I am touching you/, Ross thought until his eyes saw Smith´s member, completely abandoned and frustrated.  
He moved to Smith´s side so he could stroke it with two unsure fingers.  
"Fuck! Trott, I am getting close".  
Trott Spread Smith´s leg further, holding them up as he hit a different angle. Smith´s wail suddenly changed, the air in his lungs were not enough to make the sounds of how good this felt. Ross´gentle fingers were now having a hold of him, the thumb teasing his head.  
Trott grunted, his hip movement becoming more frantic and less sorted. He slowed down, his last thrusts taking longer to leave Smith´s warm before he came in the condom. When he stopped he looked at the other two, Smith so close to completion and Ross´s face so full of care and want he barely knew what to do with.  
"Ross", they were sharing a look as Smith came over his hand. Heaving, exhausted and oh so satisfied, he looked up at Ross again.  
"Ross sunshine, sit back at the pillows". He did as he was told as Smith cleaned up and Trott threw the condom away. He felt strange, a little almost out of breath from just watching his friends and having this want of closing his legs. Before he could however, Trott and Smith lay down on each side of him.  
The blue glass penis that adorned his groinal area was almost sparkling of magic, making it longer and almost like an erect human piece.  
"Have you ever done this before? Touched yourself?", Trott asked, being as careful as he could.  
"No."  
"Would you like to know what it feels like?"  
All Ross could do was nod at this point. Trott stroked it with a finger, feeling the smooth cool glass. 

He took it in his hand, the softness of his palm making wonderful friction.  
The shivers and tingles under Ross´skin made him shiver, this was so unlike anything he had ever imagined. The warmth from the fae was encircling him and pleasure was taking over his mind. His head turned the other way and found Smith´s neck to moan into.  
Ross was beautiful like this.  
Smith was whispering in his ear, telling him little nothings and how good everything must feel.  
Just let it out

The air filled up with an invisible magic but still noticeable by the others.  
In the only room Ross didn´t dare to walk into, he was now laying on the bed with the two he didn´t want to disturb.  
Enveloped by warmth, feeling Smith´s stubble against his forehead as Trott stroked his arm.

Whatever this was, he wanted it. He never knew he would feel like this

He knew he would follow these two to the end of the world


End file.
